Leslierella
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Cinderella". Cast *Cinderella - Leslie McGorarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Prince Charming - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Cinderella's Parents - Gerald's Mother and Father (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Lady Tremaine - Magica Da Spell (DuckTales) *Jaq - Tony (An American Tail) *Gus - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mary - Bridgett (An American Tail) *Perla - Tanya (An American Tail) *Anastasia Tremaine - Amber Whitmire (Casper) *Drizella Tremaine - FruFru (Harvey Street Kids) *Lucifer - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Bruno - Scooby-Doo *Major - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *The Fairy Godmother - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The King - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Grand Duke - Boris (Balto) Scenes *Leslierella part 1 - Opening Credits *Leslierella part 2 - Once Upon a Time *Leslierella part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Leslierella part 4 - New Dog in the House'/Sylvester *Leslierella part 5 - Sylvester Picks On The Mouse King/Breakfast Time!/Getting Sylvester Out of Here *Leslierella part 6 - Sylvester tires to Get Tony *Leslierella part 7 - Leslie and Magica De Spell’s Conversation *Leslierella part 8 - At The House/Daffy Duck's Problems *Leslierella part 9 - Sing, Sweet Nightingale”/A Message from the King *Leslierella part 10 - "The Work Song" *Leslierella part 11 - Cecilia’s Surprise/‘You Little Thief!’ *Leslierella part 12 - Fairy Godmother Annabelle/"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" *Leslierella part 13 - At The Ball/"So This Is Love"/Late at Midnight *Leslierella part 14 - Daffy Duck and Gerald's Father’s Conversation *Leslierella part 15 - Magica De Spell's Important News/Magica De Spell locks Leslie in her Room *Leslierella part 16 - Tony and Fievel gets the Key *Leslierella part 17 - Sylvester Attacks *Leslierella part 18 - Leslie tries on the Slipper a Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Final) *Leslierella part 19 - End Credits Movie used *Cinderella Clip used *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Oz Kids *Gerald McBoing-Boing *DuckTales *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Harvey Street Kids *Looney Tunes *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You *Cats Don't Dance *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change Gallery Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Cinderella Frank_Hearing.jpg|Frank as Prince Charming Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Lady Tremaine Tony Toponi.jpg|Tony as Jaq Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel as Gus Tanya.jpg|Tanya as Perla Amber Whitmire (Animated).png|Amber Whitmite as Anastasia Tremaine Frufru (Harvey Street Kids).png|FruFru as Drizella Tremaine Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Lucifer Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo as Burno Mr Cranston Goat.jpg|Cranston Goat as Major Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven).jpg|Annabelle as The Fairy Godmother Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as The King Boris-balto-ii-wolf-quest-9.1.jpg|Boris as The Grand Duke Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs